Kaichou, Finnaly I Love You
by KuinPhantomhive
Summary: Summary: Kaichou yang galak. Ciel sebagai anak si empunya sekolah. Sebastian sebagai wakil president. Bad at summary! CielxOC! . no romance, mungkin sampai beberapa chapter . Happy read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kaichou yang galak. Ciel sebagai anak si empunya sekolah. Sebastian sebagai wakil president. Bad at summary! CielxOC! . no romance, (mungkin sampai beberapa chapter). Happy read!**

Holla yo minna-san! First fic ever! Jangan salahkan saya bila hancur T,T saya dapet inspirasi ini ketika saya cuci piring*hah?* tapi sumpah loh! Saya memang dpt ini waktu saya cuci piring! Dengan tambahan beberapa scene dari anime anime yang saya cinta #halah. Oke, kita akan mulai ini cerita daripada saya ngelantur sampai kiamat*?*. lets go minna! And mind to leave a review?

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Just kaichou here is mine. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei who I really idolized so much!**

"Ciel Phantomhive! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!". Teriak gadis yang berumur 16 tahun itu.  
"bukan urusan mu". Jawab acuh yang diteriaki aka Ciel Phantomhive  
"aku kaichou di sini. Aku mempunyai wewenang untuk menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu". Ucap gadis itu lagi  
"aku tidak mau dan tidak akan peduli sekali pun kau hendak memotong leherku. Kuina Uzumaki". Ucap lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek dari gadis itu. Terlihat gadis yang sedang ada dalam kurungan tangan Ciel tekejut melihat kaichou yang tiba tiba saja sudah ada di depan mereka. Kelihatan nya mereka sedang pacaran.  
"anak murid tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran di arena sekolah tuan muda Phantomhive –dan-siapa namamu?". Ucap kaichou melihat dengan jengah gadis itu  
"Ph-Philips ka-kaichou". Ucap si gadis berambut biru panjang tersebut dengan terbata-bata  
"cih! Mau apa kau? Sayangnya aku tidak hanya menyandang sebagai 'anak murid' di ". Dengan angkuh, sang Phantomhive muda itu melawan sang Uzumaki yang lebih muda darinya setahun  
"bagaimana dengan Philips-san? Kau mungkin bisa bebas dari hukuman. Tapi, sayangnya Philips-san akan tetap menjalani hukuman sesuai "  
"cih!". Dengan terus memaki dalam nafasnya Ciel pergi beserta Philips dalam genggamannya meninggalkan koridor sekolah yang seperti koridor di Buckingham itu.  
"haaah~ jika saja Phantomhive itu bukan Phantomhive. Sudah kupastikan dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini". Ucapnya dengan nada gusar, tertekan, rasanya ingin sekali mencekik Phantomhive muda itu yang selalu saja membuat kepalanya pusing setiap hari.

"—ou!"  
"—chou!"  
"KAICHOU!"  
"hah?eh—apa ?". rupanya si gadis berambut hitam pekat panjang itu melamun dalam. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar Sebastian—wakil OSIS—yang merangkap sebagai sahabat karibnya itu memanggilnya  
"apa yang kau lakukan? Rapat OSIS sebentar lagi mulai". Sebastian menghela nafas, dipikirnya Kaichounya ini mati berdiri  
"apalagi kalau bukan stress tentang menghadapi si pendek brengsek sok mengatur itu". Sebastian tahu—sangat sangat tahu—kalau cacian itu ditujukan hanya kepada satu orang selingkungan sekolah ini. Ciel Phantomhive,lelaki bertubuh pendek yang selalu saja membuat onar dengan kekuasaannya di sini. Yang hampir membuat gadis Uzumaki yang berjalan di depannya ini bunuh diri kemarin.  
"ada apa lagi dengannya?". Ucap Sebastian. Lelaki berwajah—sangat tampan—itu mencoba mencairkan suasana.  
"haah~ berani berani nya dia bercumbu di koridor. Dia pikir sekolah ini hotel apa? Silahkan saja lakukan itu diluar, aku tidak peduli tapi yang satu benar benar minta di cekik sepertinya". Aura kebencian muncul di setiap anggota tubuh si gadis Uzumaki tsb. Kalau sudah begini sang raven tahu sahabatnya ini benar benar ingin menghancurkan salah satu tembok disekolah ini.  
"yasudah nanti saja dibahas lagi. Aku yakin kepsek tidak suka menunggumu". Ujarnya yang diikuti anggukan oleh sahabat karibnya itu

n SKIP TIME

Bel nyaring sudah berdentang. Semua anak murid St. Phantom High School berlarian keluar. Tentu tidak semua, ada yg sudah terlihat sangat lemas,ada yang sudah terlihat lusuh,ada juga yang hanya berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone yg bertengger manis di telinga mereka. Salah satunya Ciel Phantomhive. Phantomhive muda kita ini menarik perhatian seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Dengan berjalan santai,acuh tak acuh, dan cool nya itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat mobil jemputanya telah terparkir manis di depan gerbang. Benar-benar menarik perhatian. Ia memang sangat ingin pulang dan beristirahat di rumahnya yang nyaman—dan sangat besar—setelah kejadian dengan gadis Uzumaki tadi.

Sangat kontras berlawanan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk serius di ruang OSIS,berkutat dengan kertas yang menumpuk dan laptop yang menyala. Dengan kacamata putih yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

KREEEK

"Kuin, kau tidak pulang?". Ucap si raven, yang kita ketahui namanya Sebastian. Sebastian memperhatikan Kuina yang sedang serius berkutat dengan kertas yang Sebastian yakini adalah nilai-nilai anak-anak yang besok sudah harus dikumpulkan. Sebastian tahu,dan kita semua tahu, bahwa nilai-nilai itu harusnya adalah pekerjaan para guru. Namun, kepala sekolah mereka—Vincent Phantomhive—benar-benar menyukai si gadis Uzumaki ini, sehingga pekerjaan seperti inipun ia mempercayakan pada gadis ini.  
"belum. Nanti Sebastian,mungkin agak sorean. Dan JANGAN MENUNGGUKU". Ucapnya dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia tahu betul sahabatnya itu jika tidak diberi ancaman, ia akan menunggu nya sampai keluar dari sekolah. Sebastian memang berbakat menjadi stalker.  
"yaya,baiklah.. oya,kalau kau tidak sempat melakukannya sendiri. Telfon aku saja, nanti kita kerjakan dirumahmu oke?". Ucap si raven lagi. Mata Sebastian yang semerah darah menatap dan bertemu dengan mata si gadis berwarna deep blue yang kelihatannya sangat malas mendengarkan ceramah sahabatnya itu.  
"siap !". ucapnya dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat. Membuat si raven cekikikan.  
"okeoke,kalau begitu aku duluan kaichou". Ucapnya lalu menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi

"haaah~hari ini pasti pulang malam lagi". Hela si gadis manis tsb

n BACK TO CIEL PHANTOMHIVE

Ciel sudah nyaman di kasurnya yang empuk merenggangkan sedikit otot-otonya. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. Semenjak pulang dari sekolah tadi, yang ia kerjakan hanyalah uring uringan, membalas e-mail dari Philips—gadis yang kita temui sedang bersama Ciel di koridor sekolah dan dipergoki oleh Kuina—dan uring uringan lagi. Maklum,mereka pulang jam 3 siang, cukup untuk membuat tubuh mereka kewalahan. Cielpun beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia berfikir hendak membersihkan tubuhnya lalu mengerjakan tugas dari yang diberikan tadi siang.

Sudah siap dengan tetek bengek bahan yang akan dikerjakannya, ia mencari tas sekolahnya yang berisikan laptopnya di sana—satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuat tugasnya diteria oleh —dan tadaaaa. Ia menemukan tas sekolahnya, ia mengubrak abrik tas yang sebenarnya hampir kosong itu. Ia mulai dengan perasaan tak enak, sungguh!.  
"dimana laptopku?". Ucapnya mencari benda berlayar 14 inch merek apple itu.  
TING  
"astaga!aku lupa, dibawah kolong mejaku!". Ia menjeduk kan tangannya ke dahinya. Benar benar hari yang sial—pikirnya. Ia lalu menyambar mantelnya lalu melirik jam tangannya sekilas.  
"jam 8 huh?". Ucapnya. Ia lalu pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Meminta kunci sekolah yang sudah pasti, seluruh ruangan di sana terkunci.

Phantomhive muda kita,lalu mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju St. phantom high school.  
sesaat sampai disana, sekolah benar-benar sepi. Tak ada orang di sana. Dengan santai ia membuka gerbang sekolahnya dan memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Sebentar ia melirik ruang OSIS—pikirnya—yang lampunya masih menyala.  
"OSIS macam apa yang lupa mematikan lampu?cih". ucapnya  
dengan secepat kilat ia pergi ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.  
"ah, benarkan di sini". Ucapnya lega melihat laptopnya memang berandak manis dikolong mejanya. Iapun keluar dari kelas dan mngunci kembali kelasnya. Tiba-tiba ia sangat ingin sekali pergi ke kamar mandi. Cielpun pergi menuju toilet yang berada tepat disamping ruang OSIS. Dengan santai ia membuka pitu toilet dan—

"AAAARRGGHHHH!"

CONTINUE

Jjang~ bagaimana bagaimana? Delete or save? Mohon map mohon map*sujud* saya cinta Ciel saya cinta Cieeell! Saya ngga bermaksud apa2 T,T plis maapin saya udah bikin dia kaya giniiT,T

Well,akhir kata daripada saya kebanyakan kata di ini, pliss review! Apapun diterima! Flame,bad news,good news etc. oya, sebenernya saya mau bikin yang English ver. Tapi mengingat bahasa inggris saya yang—sangat standar—membuat saya sadar dan bikin yang indo aja. Toh, saya cinta bahasa indo :D

SAYA CINTA ANDA YANG MENINGGALKAN REVIEW—salam hangat dari saya^^-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kaichou yang galak. Ciel sebagai anak si empunya sekolah. Sebastian sebagai wakil president. Bad at summary! CielxOC! . no romance, (mungkin sampai beberapa chapter). Happy read!**

Okay! Holla again minna! Saya kembali dengan update-an dari "Kaichou,Finnaly I Love You". Okay,, saya minta maaf kemarin memang banyak salah di sana sini. Tapi sebenarnya saya juga bingung. Kenapa banyak sekali kata yang hilang, misalkan seperti narasi dibawah ini:

Cielpun beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia berfikir hendak membersihkan tubuhnya lalu mengerjakan tugas dari yang diberikan tadi siang.

Tapi,sebenarnya saya menulis:

Cielpun beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia berfikir hendak membersihkan tubuhnya lalu mengerjakan tugas dari yang diberikan tadi siang.

Bila ada beta yang mempunyai saran. Silahkan review atau PM saya^^. Skali lagi saya minta maaf dan mohon bantuannya^^. Karna selama ini saya memakai akun saya untuk memfav,memfollow story dan author. Baru kali ini saya mempublish ffJ okay, jja saya akan meneruskan fanfiction abal hasil karya berkutat empat jam—saya—sekarang. Happy read!

**Back Story**

Phantomhive muda kita,lalu mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju St. phantom high school.  
sesaat sampai disana, sekolah benar-benar sepi. Tak ada orang di sana. Dengan santai ia membuka gerbang sekolahnya dan memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Sebentar ia melirik ruang OSIS—pikirnya—yang lampunya masih menyala.  
"OSIS macam apa yang lupa mematikan lampu?cih". ucapnya  
dengan secepat kilat ia pergi ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.  
"ah, benarkan di sini". Ucapnya lega melihat laptopnya memang berandak manis dikolong mejanya. Iapun keluar dari kelas dan mngunci kembali kelasnya. Tiba-tiba ia sangat ingin sekali pergi ke kamar mandi. Cielpun pergi menuju toilet yang berada tepat disamping ruang OSIS. Dengan santai ia membuka pitu toilet dan—

"AAAARRGGHHHH!"

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Just kaichou here is mine. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei who I really idolized so much! Mind to review?**

Ciel melihat gadis dengan seragam sekolah seperti miliknya yang compang camping tak karuan bertengger di depan pintu toilet.  
"huh?". Gadis itu melirik Ciel dengan heran. Yang ditatap malah sudah gemetar tak karuan  
"pelankan suaramu Phantomhive. Kau berisik sekali". Ucap nya lagi  
"huh?". Kali ini Ciel yang menatapnya dengan heran  
"Uzumaki?". Ucapnya lagi dengan jelas terpampang 'buat apa kau disini?' di dahinya  
"bukan urusanmu". Iapun berlalu ke ruang OSIS meninggalkan Ciel yang tadinya gemetar berganti dengan marah. Ia melirik Kuina di dalam ruangan OSIS. Dilihatnya Kuina menutup laptopnya,membawa berkas—yang sangat banyak—ditangannya,dan tas sekolah yang bersandar di pundaknya. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat tidak enak dipandang— saja seorang gadis baru pulang dari sekolah jam 8 malam,dengan baju yang lusuh,berkas yang luar biasa banyak, tas laptop yang ia jenteng,dan wajah yang dilipat lipat akibat kelelahan  
"apa?". Ucapnya heran merasa tidak enak dipandangi  
"kau benar-benar lusuh". Ucap Ciel lalu beranjak pergi  
Kuina mnutup ruang OSIS dan berjalan dibelakang Ciel.  
"apa urusan mu kemari?". Ucap Kuina. Si kelabu hanya mendelik dan berkata;  
"bukan urusanmu". Tentu saja gadis Uzumaki ini tidak akan mau mengalah.  
"sekali lagi aku Kaichou dan aku berhak menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu". Ucapnya dingin  
"cih, ayahku sudah tahu untuk apa aku ke sini. Apa masih perlu juga kau mengetahuinya?"  
"aku adalah perantara antara anak murid dan kepsek di sini. Aku masih berhak tahu jika itu menyangkut hal 'anak murid' ". Ucapnya lagi,masih dengan nada melawan Phantomhive muda ini. Ciel sempat heran, se-loyal apasih dia terhadap sekolah ini? Dia sudah begitu capek dan masih saja mengurusi tetek bengek tentang 'anak murid' yang bahkan sangat tidak penting baginya.  
"aku mengambil laptop ku kesini Uzumaki. Puas?". Ucapnya berbalik  
"yap. Sangat puas, selamat malam Phantomhive". Ucapnya berlalu seakan ia tak mendengarkan alasan Ciel tadi.  
"cih!". Umpat si kelabu. Memperhatikan gadis yang benar-benar membuatnya marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tak mau ambil pusing, Ciel langsung mengambil seribu langkah untuk mencapai mobilnya. Sama halnya dengan Kuina. Ia—sangat ingin sekali—pulang kerumahnya yang tenang. Ah, tidak, apartemen yang tenang. Ia memang hidup sendiri mulai ia masuk SMA. Tentu dengan seluruh fasilitas kebutuhan yang 'WOW' Kuina tinggal menikmati tempat itu. Tanpa harus pusing membayarnya, tanpa harus pusing isi kulkas, dan kebutuhan lainnya yang memang di sediakan langsung oleh ayahnya. Kuina sendiri memang tak mau mengambil pusing dengan hal tetek bengek seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin focus dengan sekolahnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Terima kasih pada ayahnya yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Apa perlu kujelaskan mengenai latar belakang Kuina di sini? Ehem, review saja bila ada yang mau—haha—*author gila*. Back to the story

"PHANTOMHIVE! TUTUP GERBANGNYA!". Teriaknya dengan seseorang di ujung sana. Ciel bengong. Bisa bisanya si gadis tak bermoral bermarga Uzumaki—yang sangat aneh baginya—yang bertitle 'Kaichou'—yang sangat tidak penting baginya—itu menyuruhya menutup gerbang? Bahkan dalam mimpimu pun aku tidak mau!—pikirnya  
"AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI UZUMAKI!". Teriaknya balas menentang  
"hah?". Ucap si gadis bermata deep blue tsb. Sebegitu tak sudinya kah dia—pikir si gadis. Lalu tanpa basa basi lagi. Mini cooper yang dikendarai sang kelabu Phantomhive langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Kuina yang masih terbengong di dalam mobilnya.  
"dasar pendek brengsek sok mengatur sialan!". Umpatnya, dengan sangat berat hati Kuina mengeluarkan mobilnya dan turun lagi menutup pintu gerbang.

n SKIP TIME

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! PAKAI DASIMU DENGAN BENAR!". Sekali lagi, dipagi hari yang indah di Phantom high school. Terdengar teriakan dari si gadis Uzumaki memarahi si kelabu Phantomhive.  
"apa apaan sih?". Si kelabu tersentak ketika gadis Uzumaki menarik dasinya dengan keras. Sehingga sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekat. Dengan mata dendam gadis berambut panjang itu mengikat dasi Ciel yang belum terpasang sama skali. Atau tepatnya, Ciel tidak berencana mengikatnya. Sebastian sempat melirik sahabatnya yang sedang mengikat dasi Ciel. Sampai akhirnya dia cekikikan sendiri.  
"dasar tsundere". Ucapnya pelan.

"beginikan lebih rapi. Kau lebih kelihatan seperti seorang 'Phantomhive' ". Ucapnya sambil pura-pura membersihkan bagian bahu Ciel. Ciel melempar tangan Kuina dan beranjak pergi.  
"dia anak terakhir. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas kaichou". Ucap si raven. Merasa diabaikan, ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan sahabatnya tsb.  
"KAICHOU! KAICHOU!". Ucap Sebastian tak sabaran. Selalu saja begini—pikirnya  
"hah?eh?huh?". ucapnya lagi.  
"ayo kita kembali kekelas". Si raven menarik jas belakang si gadis. Membuat si gadis merengek minta lepaskan.  
"SEBASTIAAAANN". Teriak si gadis. Tak sadar sepasang mata deep ocean memperhatikannya.  
"cih". Umpatnya

CONTINUE

Kenapa kurasa di sini pendek sekali ya? Padahal sudah 3 lembar ._. Okay minna san! Plis leave a review! I don't mind it everything! I accept flame,bad news,good news etc! yap, berakhirlah chap 2 ini. Jujur, saya punya banyak sekali ide di dalam fic ini! Tapi, kalau memang kurang bagus harap dimaklumi T,T karna saya masih benar benar amatir^^

Yah,karna di chap pertama setelah 2 hari masih belum ada yang me-review, saya sempat berfikir untuk menghentikan fic ini. Tapi ide untuk fic ini selalu datang di dalam kepala saya. Yah,dari pada mubazir jadi saya tetapkan untuk meng-continue fic ini sampai chap terakhir. Maaf kalau cuman ngespam==

Akhir kata;

SAYA CINTA ANDA YANG MENINGGALKAN REVIEW—salam hangat dari saya^^-


End file.
